


rougher

by cheolscutiebooty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Inappropriate use of a recording studio, M/M, Pet Names, lapslock, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolscutiebooty/pseuds/cheolscutiebooty
Summary: mingyu needs a little help with the recording of hip hop unit’s newest song and jihoon might have just the solution.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	rougher

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for 3k of studio porn. please yell at me about jigyu on twt @cheolsbooty

mingyu takes another sip of water as he watches jihoon click around on the monitor through the recording booth glass. he feels like he’s been in the recording booth for hours but in reality it has maybe been half an hour. 

his own voice fills his headphones as jihoon listens and deletes and moves different recordings of his voice. his eyebrow is furrowed and he shakes his head to the side in frustration. mingyu wants to do a good job but nothing he does is making jihoon happy today. it’s hard to sing the same line over and over and never get a positive reaction. 

he sees jihoon sigh and press the red button that allows him to talk into a mic and allow mingyu to hear him. 

“let’s just do it again,” he says as he moves to queue up the music.

mingyu hums an affirmative and clears his throat as he hears the beginning notes of “trauma” play through his head phones.

“ _ i’m in trauma, it’s got me singing. stuck in trauma, i just wanna sing-“ _

jihoons voice cuts through the music in his headphones, “i keep telling you, it’s gotta be rougher. your voice sounds too clean, you need to sound like you have legit trauma.” 

mingyu sighs, he’s frustrated and at this point he kinda just wants to slam the studio door in his hyung’s face. “jihoon, i don’t know what you want from me. i’ve been  _ trying  _ for like an hour. you keep saying ‘rougher’ but i don’t know what you mean! rougher can mean a lot of things. i can’t read your mind!” he’s frustrated and he doesn’t mean to yell, but he has four lines and it gets tiring to sing the same four lines over and over again. 

“rougher like when you-!“ jihoon pauses, “actually, gyu, can you come here for a second?”

the younger squints in suspicion, “are you gunna hit me or something?” 

jihoon scoffs, “no, mingyu, i’m not going to hit you.” 

mingyu looks at jihoon for a few more seconds before he decides it’s safe to leave the recording booth. he sets down his headphones on the music stand and leaves the booth. 

jihoon beckons him over to where he’s still seated in his computer chair. mingyu stands quizzically in front of his hyung before jihoon leans back in his chair and spreads his legs. mingyu doesn’t flush entirely until jihoon points to the ground. they’ve been doing this long enough for mingyu to know exactly what he’s supposed to do and almost drops to his knees on reflex. 

he glances towards the door, “hy-hyung, we’re in the studio? i- uh- shouldn’t we continue recording?”

“don’t worry it’s locked,” he pats mingyu’s hip which coerces him to slowly get to his knees. “and we’ll get back to recording in a sec, just thought of something that might help get the tone i’m looking for, pup.”

mingyu flushes at the pet name and sits back on his heels, hands held behind his back, a position he’s become used to. jihoon runs his hand through mingyu’s hair and smiles. 

mingyu closes his eyes, enjoying the hand carding through his hair before his eyes snap open, “wait, you’re gunna have me  _ blow  _ you to make me sound  _ rougher?”  _

the elder shrugs, “ _ i  _ thought it was a good idea. maybe i’ll let you do something you like later. maybe something like sit on my cock while i work on some mixes, hmm?” 

mingyu’s ears turn bright red and he nods his head in small shakes while moving closer to jihoon’s lap. he keeps his hands intertwined behind his back, knowing he’s not allowed to use his hands unless jihoon says he can. the younger starts by nuzzling his nose into jihoon’s crotch, inhaling jihoon’s musky scent. he mouths over his groin and whines while nosing at the waistband of jihoon’s pants. jihoon’s quick to pull his pants right below his ass, not quite hard cock resting on his thigh.

mingyu immediately dives in for another whiff, never able to get enough of the smaller’s smell. the musky scent never fails to make his dick twitch in his pants. he kisses the base of the singer’s cock and kitten licks at his balls. 

impatient of waiting, jihoon grabs mingyu’s hair and pulls his head back. he grabs his own cock and slaps the head against his cheeks and lips. mingyu opens his mouth to try and get a taste but jihoon just laughs under his breath and continues to drag his cock over mingyu’s lips. 

mingyu closes his eyes and quickly realizes that was the wrong move because jihoon shoves his cock to the back of mingyu’s throat with no warning. his eyes shoot open and he gags a little with the head of a cock down his throat. his eyes water at the lack of air, a tear falling down his cheek. mingyu can feel jihoon’s cock growing to full hardness in his mouth, his lips being stretched wide. he tries to breathes through his nose and relaxes his mouth to the new intrusion and jihoon hears a whine in the back of the younger’s throat. 

the singer let’s go of mingyu’s hair and mingyu looks up in question. 

“you can’t think i’m gunna do all the work? c’mon, put a little effort in.”

mingyu huffs and his brow furrows in concentration. he quickly starts bobbing, making sure that his nose hits jihoon’s pubes each time. he circles his tongue around the head and sucks hard earning a small jerk from the elder, “fuck, minggu.” 

mingyu moans in the back of his throat at the nickname, and continues to suck around his head and then deep throating jihoon. mingyu is spurred on by jihoon’s hard breathing and little groans. the elder cups mingyu’s neck to feel his cock going in and out of the younger’s throat. mingyu spreads his knees a little farther, dick chubbing up in his pants. 

“fuck, gyu, i’m close. haven’t been able to have you do this in awhile.” he bites his lips and he runs his hand through mingyu’s hair again. allows him two more bobs of his head before he grips hard and forces the boy down until he’s flush with jihoon’s pelvis. 

mingyu gags at the surprise but jihoon doesn’t let up. he holds mingyu for half a minute before pulling mingyu off his cock. the taller coughs and tries to take oxygen into his lungs before jihoon is pushing his cock back down his throat. holding his face towards his pelvis, he grinds against mingyu’s mouth before muttering a curse and spilling down the younger’s throat. 

mingyu swallows around the cock in his esophagus and makes sure to suck all the way up off of the elder’s dick. he licks around the head before sucking again and jihoon yanks him off by his hair. 

“jesus, pup, sensitive,” he hisses as he watches mingyu lick his lips, content, spit dripping down his chin. there are still tear tracks down his face and his eyes still water with i shed tears. he pets mingyu’s head and helps comb his hair back into place while the younger smiles up at him. 

jihoon leans down and places a chaste kiss on mingyu’s still smiling lips, “let’s get you back into that recording booth now, huh?” 

mingyu pouts then, looking down at the outline of his boner in his sweatpants, “but hoonie-“ he tries to start, startled by how wrecked his voice sounds. 

jihoon scoots his chair back and pulls mingyu up by the arm. he pushes him into the booth on wobbly legs and returns to his position in front of the monitor. “not until after recording, baby. you can come sit on my cock the rest of the day as soon as you finish recording.” jihoon watches mingyu continue pouting and reluctantly put on the headphones. 

he looks at the elder through the glass and nods, signaling he’s ready. jihoon nods back and clicks around before the music starts up in mingyu’s headphones. he counts down the beats and opens his mouth, “ _ i’m in trauma, it’s got me singing-“ _

jihoon lights up in approval, it’s the exact sound he was looking for. the gravely roughness of mingyu’s voice really sells the mood of the whole song. they finish recording quickly, mingyu only having the chorus to sing. when he’s finished he all but bounds out of the recording booth into the shorter’s lap. 

jihoon chuckles, stroking mingyu’s hair, “calm down, puppy. i promised you a reward now didn't i?” mingyu nods his head excitedly. jihoon fixes their position so mingyu’s legs are straddling him and are through the armchair holes. he lifts his three fingers to the younger’s mouth, “suck.”

mingyu happily obliges, sucking on jihoon’s magical fingers. he gets them as wet as he can and when he starts licking between each finger and making a real scene out of himself jihoon tugs his hand away. he pushes mingyu’s sweats down over his pert butt with his clean hand and raises an eyebrow when he finds no underwear to pull down as well. 

“minggu-ah,” he circles spit soaked fingers around his rim, “were you really walking around with no underwear on? did you want everyone to see how desperate of a puppy you are?” he punctures his question by inserting his first finger. 

mingyu hums appreciatively, wiggling his hips at the pleasant feeling. 

jihoon furrows his brow and takes out his finger entirely, making mingyu sit up from his position leaning against the front of jihoon. 

“you didn’t answer, pup.” his eyes hard

mingyu swallows, throat still sore, “did-didn’t want everyone to know...just hoping for something… maybe.” mingyu’s eyes bounce around, never being able to look jihoon directly in the eyes, especially not like this. not with his dick aching, his hole clenching around nothing, and the knowledge that jihoon knew his intent from the beginning. 

the vocal smirks, shoving two fingers into mingyu’s hole. “a-ah, hyung!” the intrusion a little painful since it’s not properly lubricated with only spit. 

jihoon lets him clench around his fingers a few times before he feels him relax and starts lightly moving them in and out. mingyu breathes hot against his neck, never one to hold back on the noises he lets out. 

“if you wanted something,” jihoon scissors his fingers, stretching him further, “all you had to do was ask. you know i never say no. not to you, anyway.”

jihoon can feel mingyu smile smug against his neck, the younger loving how easily jihoon will admit how weak he is for the taller male. “didn’t want to interrupt your work,” he mumbles. 

jihoon teases a third finger for a few seconds before sliding it in. he’s rewarded with a whine in his ear. “hasn’t stopped you before now, has it?” 

mingyu shakes his head as he gets impatient, rocking against jihoon’s fingers and sucking on his neck in between whines. there’s nothing more that mingyu loves than sitting on his hyung’s cock. mingyu quickly learned this the first time they had sex, not wanting jihoon to pull out so quick even after he had finished. it had since become routine. jihoon would stay inside until mingyu says he could pull out. on the best of days jihoon would allow mingyu to sit on his dick for hours, not even engaging in sex, just penetration. although it would usually lead to sex as it was hard to stay soft while jihoon was inside his freakishly tall and hot boyfriend. 

it’s not long before mingyu gets impatient- his dick flushed and dripping against his stomach- wanting more than just jihoon’s skilled fingers. “cock, please, hoonie.” he nuzzles into the elder’s neck, nosing under his ear just how jihoon likes. 

jihoon hums and pulls out his fingers. mingyu whines in response, hating feeling empty. “so impatient, puppy,” but jihoon can’t really talk when he’s grown to full hardness again even after shoving his cock down mingyu’s throat. he pats mingyu’s side to have him raise himself on his knees so jihoon can shove his sweatpants down a little and pull out his cock. he holds his hand in front of mingyu’s face, “spit.” mingyu does so and jihoon slicks his dick up with mingyu’s saliva. 

jihoon lines the head of his cock with mingyu’s hole and teases around the rim. just as he’s about to push up and lower mingyu hips, the younger stops, “wait.”

jihoon immediately panics, “what’s wrong? are you okay?”

he barely notices mingyu’s cherry red face and how he doesn’t want to look jihoon in the eyes, “no! everything’s fine i just… um… imightcomewhenyouputyourdickinme,” me mumbles into his chest.

jihoon’s brows furrow and he lifts mingyu’s chin to look at him, “you what? puppy, i can’t hear you when you mumble.”

mingyu sighs, “i said i might come when you put your dick in me.”

jihoon’s eyes widen, “a-are you serious?”

mingyu nods, dick still dripping pre-come. 

“fuck, okay, baby, just grab those tissues so we won’t have to get up once you’re seated okay?”

mingyu’s flushes, grateful that jihoon isn’t making fun of him for being so desperate and so eager to get off and please. he grabs the box of tissues on the desk behind him and places them closer. jihoon begins to tease his hole again with the head of his cock and mingyu jolts in surprise.

“ready, baby?” mingyu nods and sinks down on jihoon’s cock, a long moan let out the entire time until he’s fully seated. 

he gives himself a second before he clenches hard around jihoon’s cock and come drips down the sides of his own dick, whimpering. 

jihoon is in ecstasy, mingyu is clenching around his own cock so hard and he watches as mingyu throws his head back and cries in pleasure. come pours out of his slit and gathers in jihoon’s hand as he was smart enough to cup his hand around the base of mingyu’s cock so there wouldn’t be a pool of come in his pants. 

“fuck, gyu, that was one of the hottest things you’ve ever done,” he watches as mingyu trembles in the aftershocks of his orgasm. he slumps forward onto jihoon and groans. 

“you can’t go boneless yet, i have a hand full of your jizz.” mingyu groans but sits back up and blindly reaches behind him until his hand hits the box of tissues. he hands a bunch to jihoon who wipes his hand and gingerly wipes mingyu’s dick just so he won’t have crusty come covering his dick later.

he tosses the tissues in the general direction of the garbage and mingyu takes the opportunity to slump forward again, sated and content. 

he nuzzles into jihoon’s shoulder, “ ‘m sleepy.” 

jihoon chuckles, lifting mingyu up a little so they were seated in their chair more comfortably. he holds back a groan as mingyu shifts on his dick and wraps his arms around his back. “comfy?”

mingyu mumbles, “very. feel good... mmm, full.” 

jihoon rubs his back soothingly until mingyu no doubt falls asleep. the younger makes his neck hot and slightly wet with his breathing but he wouldn’t have it any other way. he rolls his desk chair closer to his desk and reopens his software. he tries to ignore the throbbing of his dick as he gets back to work on hip hop unit’s newest track. 

—

when mingyu begins to wake it’s because he’s being jostled in his seat. he’s borderline conscious when he realizes it’s a good type of jostling, and moans as he begins to register a cock being thrust in and out of his hole. 

jihoon notices that he’s awoken, “awake, puppy? sorry, i couldn’t be patient any longer.” 

mingyu blinks hard, still drowsy, “it’s oka- ah!” he breaks off into a scream as jihoon thrusts particularly hard. 

now that mingyu is awake jihoon can stop holding back. he was worried that mingyu might fall off the chair while he was sleeping and therefore didn’t want to be too rough. but now that he’s awake and can grip the back of jihoon’s office chair while he fucks him he doesn’t bother holding back. 

he plants his feet flat on the ground and grabs mingyu’s tan ass. he pounds into mingyu as the taller cries into the faux leather of the office chair. he digs his nails into the fabric of the chair as jihoon consistently brushes hard against his prostate. when he awoke he was half hard and he’s no doubt full hard and leaking by now. 

jihoon licks up mingyu’s neck and nips under his jaw, “still so tight for me even after you cock warmed me for over an hour. feels so good, minggu.”

mingyu keens at the praise and reaches down to tug at his own cock. the slide is easy with the pre come drooling out of his slit. 

jihoon’s quick to notice mingyu jerking himself off, “close already? that’s ok, i am too,” he huffs, “how can i not be when you’ve been squeezing and teasing my cock forever.”

the taller whimpers and strokes himself faster as jihoon continues to pound into him. he’s close, he can feel the warmth bubbling low in his groin but it seems jihoon gets to his finish a little quicker.

“fuck! mingyu!” he groans as he stutters his hips into mingyu, release hot inside of him. he gives a few more lazy thrusts before he tires out. 

mingyu moans at the feeling of his hyung’s come inside of him and a few more jerks and he’s coming all over his hand and jihoon’s t shirt. he pants heavily and once again slumps into jihoon, tired and worn. 

jihoon vaguely thinks about how cleaning this up is going to be a bitch considering his shirt is now stained with jizz and as soon as mingyu stands up he’ll start leaking all over the floor. but for now he just rubs his big puppy’s back, content to bask in the after orgasm glow. 

he content to leave little kisses up and down mingyu’s neck, nipping here and there, but never too hard to leave lasting marks. he’s content until mingyu open his dumb mouth. 

“i have to pee.” 

jihoon sighs. well it was a nice afternoon while it lasted. 


End file.
